


An Angel, a Hunter and The King of Hell Walk into a Bar

by RebaK1tten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: About last night, Crack Fic, First Time, Multi, OT3, too much to drink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt on LJ Comment fic - most awkward post-threesome morning ever.</p>
<p>Cas sits up and rolls over with a moan, looking from Dean on one side to Crowley on the other. “I think we drank a lot last night. An awful lot.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Angel, a Hunter and The King of Hell Walk into a Bar

 “Oh, the light, why is the light so bright?” Dean mutters into the pillow.

“Shhhh,” a quiet voice next to him mumbles.

Which is strange because Dean doesn’t remember taking anyone to bed last night. Giving it careful consideration, he doesn’t actually remember last night.

“Oh good, you’re awake. Dean, sweetheart, be a love and go fetch a little coffee?”

The voice is familiar, but there’s not enough alcohol in the world for that. He looks over at a very cheery looking Crowley sitting up on the other side of the bed. And there’s still a muttering lump in between them.

“Oh my god oh my god oh my god.”

“Dean,” Castiel says from under the covers, “you’re very loud and we discussed that it makes me uncomfortable when you keep calling for my father.”

“Cas? Maybe you should sit up and take a quick look around,” Dean says.

Cas sits up and rolls over with a moan, looking from Dean on one side to Crowley on the other. “I think we drank a lot last night. An awful lot.”

“Oh yes, we did,” Crowley replies, smiling. “Couple of glasses of Craig and then you, Castiel, decided you could have a bit more and one thing led to another and…well, here we are. How’s your head, Dean?”

Castiel leans over and touches his head. “Better, Dean?”

Dean rubs his eyes and wiggles further under the covers. “Yes, my hangover’s gone, but now that I’m remembering everything, I’d rather be hung over again.”

“I am not enjoying the hangover,” Cas states. He looks at Crowley, questioningly. “Could you do me, please?”

“Yes, lamb, you said that last night, too.” He touches Cas’ head and smiles as the angel blinks, suddenly alert. “You kept saying how you didn’t get drunk and you weren’t feeling anything and then suddenly – you’re feeling up the boy wonder there.”

“I don’t know why you find this so amusing, Crowley. Isn’t it a little embarrassing if your minions find out you got drunk and did the nasty with an angel and a hunter?” Dean asks, giving him a side-eye.

“Well, dear,” the demon replies, “some level of debauchery is expected of me, of course. So this isn’t nearly as bad as it might be for you.”

“It is…awkward,” Castiel offers.

“Awkward? That’s what you call this? Oh god.”

“Dean, I already asked you not to say that, there are certain rules that I feel we should keep.”

“Dean gave up most of those last night, didn’t you? Such a manly hunter, straight as a slinky,” Crowley gloats.

“I’m taking a shower and forgetting this ever happened,” Dean mutters, looking around the floor for his boxers or shirt and finding nothing. “Okay, just…don’t look at me.”

“Little late to be worried about modesty, Dean,” Crowley notes, grinning. “We pretty much saw everything there is. From the front and the back and the top and the bottom…”

“That is true, Dean. And if you don’t mind my saying so, in spite of your poor diet, you do have a very good physique.” Castiel squints a bit and looks at Crowley. “You may want to consider dropping a couple of pounds.”

The king of hell smiles back. “Well, Cas, fuck you. Oh that’s right – I did,”

There’s a blinding flash from the doorway and a perky “Smile, boys!”

“Whore! Hand that over right now!” Crowley yells, holding out a hand.

“And now, send to all on the basement mailing list,” Meg says, hands on the keyboard, grinning evilly. “And a quick text to baby brother, Sam, as well.”

“Well, I just don’t know why not,” Dean sighs. “It’s that kind of day.”

“And this is your reminder that next time you invite me!”

**Author's Note:**

> I started this before the episode "Road Trip" aired and now I'm very happy!


End file.
